PAIN
by Mell Hinaga Kuran
Summary: [AU] - [3SHOOT] / "Sepertinya aku terlahir hanya untuk merasakan penderitaan saja. Hahaha … Menyedihkan sekali kau, Hinata Hyuuga." Ia tertawa di tengah tangisannya. Menertawakan hidupnya sendiri. Menertawakan nasibnya yang selalu dipenuhi air mata kesedihan, bukan senyum kebahagiaan. /Mind to RnR?/ Chapter 2 update.
1. Chapter 1

**MAIN CAST : Hinata Hyuuga & Sasuke Uchiha**

**.**

**OTHER CAST : Find ot by yourself!**

**.**

**GENRE : Romance, Comfort/Hurt, Tragedy**

**.**

**RATED : M**

**.**

**LENGTH : Three Shoots**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**WARNING (s) : Don't be silent readers! All standard have applied.**

**.**

**SUMMARY :**

"Sepertinya aku terlahir hanya untuk merasakan penderitaan saja. Hahaha … Menyedihkan sekali kau, Hinata Hyuuga." Ia tertawa di tengah tangisannya. Menertawakan hidupnya sendiri. Menertawakan nasibnya yang selalu dipenuhi air mata kesedihan, bukan senyum kebahagiaan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat Membaca & Berkomentar!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PAIN**

_**By**_** Mell Hinaga Kuran**

**x x x**

* * *

><p><strong>~ Chapter 1 ~<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**From: **_Sasuke_

**Message: **_Temui aku di atap setelah pulang sekolah._

**Received: **_10:00:34_** - **_Today_

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya setelah membaca pesan masuk dari seseorang yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya itu. Air mata yang sedari tadi mengalir membasahi pipinya, kini menetes kian banyak. Tak kuasa dihentikan apalagi ditahan. Ia menangis tersedu-sedu dalam kesendirian. Menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan.

Hatinya tercabik. Sakit dan perih. Ingin berteriak namun suaranya seolah hilang entah kemana. Ingin berlari namun kedua kakinya lemas hingga tak bisa digerakkan. Ia hanya bisa terduduk di atas kloset, di dalam salah satu toilet khusus perempuan yang ada di sekolahnya. Bersembunyi adalah jalan terbaik baginya untuk saat ini. Mengeluarkan sisi lemah dan rapuh yang ada pada dirinya hanya untuk kali ini saja.

"Hiks … Hiks … Hiks …" Suara tangisannya kian memilukkan. Menyiratkan kepedihan dan luka yang sangat mendalam. "Kenapa ini sangat menyakitkan?" Lirihnya sembari menyandarkan punggungnya pada tembok. Memejamkan mata, memegangi dadanya dengan sebelah tangan yang terkepal erat.

Bel tanda berakhirnya waktu istirahat pun telah berbunyi. Ia tak bergeming. Memutuskan untuk berdiam diri disana hingga perasaannya sedikit membaik. Entah kapan, yang jelas ia tak ingin muncul di hadapan orang-orang dalam keadaan berantakkan seperti itu.

Seorang Hinata Hyuuga yang terkenal dengan sikap angkuh dan dingin tak akan mungkin menunjukkan sisi lain dirinya pada orang lain, kecuali orang terdekatnya—Sang Kakak—Neji Hyuuga, yang telah pergi menyusul kedua orangtuanya ke alam berbeda dengan yang ia tempati saat ini.

"Padahal aku sudah mempercayaimu." Isak tangis Hinata sedikit mereda. Suaranya serak karena terlalu banyak menangis. Ia membuka kedua matanya, memandangi langit-langit dengan pandangan kosong. "Tapi … Teganya kau malah mempermainkanku." Kristal bening senantiasa menyeruak dari kelopak mata lavendernya yang terlihat sayu dan tak bergairah. Seakan kehilangan cahaya hidup, seakan raga tanpa ruh yang mengisinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Meremas sebuah kertas undangan yang berisi…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Pertunangan Sasuke Uchiha dan Sakura Haruno**_

_**Hari/Tanggal: Minggu, 25 Januari 20xx**_

_**Waktu: Pukul 8 malam—selesai**_

_**Tempat: Kediaman Keluarga Uchiha, Jln. xxx No. xxx**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pain**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>KRIETT<strong>

Pintu atap terbuka. Menampakkan sosok seorang pria berambut raven, berperawakkan tinggi dengan segala pesona yang mampu menarik kaum hawa dalam sekali pandang saja. Ia melangkah mendekati seseorang yang tengah berdiri membelakanginya. Kian mendekat hingga langkahnya harus terhenti karena suara orang itu menginterupsi, "Berhenti disitu dan jangan mendekat kesini!"

"Kenapa?" Tanya Si Pria mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Heran dan tak mengerti akan sikap gadis yang ada di hadapannya itu.

"Aku sudah bosan denganmu, Sasuke Uchiha." Jawab Si Gadis tenang. "Kita akhiri saja semuanya sampai disini. Itulah yang ingin ku katakan. Lalu hal apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku?" Ia merogoh saku blazernya untuk mengambil sebatang rokok filter bermerk, menyalakannya dengan pemantik, kemudian menghisapnya penuh nikmat.

"Sejak kapan kau merokok, Hinata?" Tanya Sasuke kian heran memandangi Hinata. Tetap berdiri di tempatnya yang tinggal beberapa langkah lagi menuju gadis itu.

"Bukan urusanmu." Tukas Hinata acuh. "Cepat katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan! Aku tak punya banyak waktu." Ujarnya tak sabar, melihat jam yang melilit di pergelangan tangannya.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?" Sasuke mempersempit jaraknya dengan Hinata. "Kau aneh sekali hari ini." Memegangi bahu mungil gadis itu kemudian membalik tubuhnya agar saling berhadapan dengannya.

"Cih!" Hinata berdecih. Menghisap rokoknya kuat-kuat, menghembuskan asap rokoknya tepat ke wajah Sasuke. Ia tersenyum sinis seraya menarik dagu Sasuke dengan telunjuknya hingga wajah mereka sangat dekat, "Jangan so perhatian padaku, Uchiha! Apapun yang terjadi padaku itu sama sekali tak ada urusannya denganmu. Kau harus ingat! Ki-ta su-dah be-ra-khir." Tegasnya penuh penekanan.

"Kenapa kau—"

"Anggap ini hadiah perpisahan dariku."

**CUPP**

Mata Sasuke sedikit membulat menerima ciuman tak terduga dari Hinata. Gadis itu mencium bibirnya. Melumatnya perlahan namun tak terlalu dalam. Bertahan hanya sebentar saja karena seseorang menarik Sasuke menjauhkannya dari Hinata.

**PLAKK**

Terdengar suara tamparan cukup keras. Dilayangkan seorang gadis berambut merah muda pada pipi kanan Hinata. Perih dan panas. Itulah yang Hinata rasakan saat ini.

"Dasar perempuan jalang tak tahu diri! Beraninya kau mencium tunanganku. Kau mau mati hah?" Umpatan kasar pun terlontar dari mulut gadis asing itu.

"Tck, pukulanmu cukup menyakitkan Nona." Hinata menyeka darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya. Melayangkan tatapan dingin dan tajam pada Si Pelaku yang membuat kepalanya sedikit pening akibat pukulan tadi, "Akulah yang akan membunuhmu sebelum kau yang melakukannya."

"Brengsek! Kau—"

"Sudah cukup, Sakura!" Sasuke menginterupsi pertengkaran sengit mereka. Menarik tangan gadis bernama Sakura yang kembali akan melakukan penyerangan pada Hinata. "Tunggulah di mobil! Aku akan menyelesaikan masalahku dengannya. Setelah itu aku akan menyusulmu." Perintahnya.

"Tapi … Sasuke—" Sakura hendak protes namun tatapan menakutkan Sasuke membuatnya menyerah, menuruti apa yang diucapkan pria itu tanpa membantah. "Baiklah. Jangan lama-lama!" Dengusnya kesal.

**CUPP**

Sasuke yang mendaratkan sebuah ciuman. Tepat di bibir tipis milik Sakura. "Aku tak akan lama." Ujarnya setelah melepaskan ciuman.

"A-aku pergi." Wajah Sakura telah memerah. Berjalan cepat meninggalkan tempat itu dengan perasaan berbunga-bunga. Perasaan marah dan kesal yang ia rasakan tadi pun terlupakan sejenak.

Sepeninggal Sakura, suasana disana berubah hening dan beku. Tak ada yang memulai untuk bicara. Hinata terlalu sibuk memandangi langit sore yang mulai menguning, sedangkan Sasuke hanya memandangi gadis itu tanpa berniat mengalihkan pandangan ke objek yang lain.

"Maafkan aku! Seharusnya aku menjelaskan semuanya sejak awal. Mengenai Sakura dan pertunangan itu." Suara Sasuke yang pertama kali memecahkan keheningan dan kebekuan diantara mereka. Ia melangkah hendak meraih tangan Hinata, namun gadis itu menepisnya dengan kasar.

"Jangan pernah menyentuhku lagi, Uchiha!" Desis Hinata. Bibirnya tertarik keatas, tersenyum sinis. "Aku sungguh tak peduli dengan semuanya. Gadis itu, pertunanganmu, atau apapun. Aku tak peduli."

"Kau harus mengobati bibirmu. Luka itu—" Ucapan Sasuke dipotong oleh Hinata.

"Berhentilah bersikap seperti itu padaku! Kau tahu? Itu sangat menjijikan." Hinata memutar bola matanya malas. Melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, "Pergilah! Segera temui tunanganmu itu sebelum ia datang kembali kesini dan menghajarku atau membunuhku! Sampaikan terimakasihku atas pukulan manisnya tadi. Aku akan selalu mengingatnya." Ujarnya lagi beranda sarkasme.

Sasuke menghela nafas berat, menatap manik lavender milik Hinata seraya berkata: "Benci dan hajarlah aku sepuasmu, Hinata! Aku pantas mendapatkannya. Aku memang pria brengsek. Aku telah membohongimu selama ini. Bahkan aku telah mengambil sesuatu yang sangat penting dari dirimu. Aku—"

"Sudah cukup, Uchiha! Aku tak akan mempermasalahkan semua ini." Hinata kembali memotong ucapan Sasuke. Ia membalik tubuhnya, membelakangi lelaki itu. Menatap lapangan yang terlihat kosong seperti sorot matanya. "Pergilah! Jangan pernah menunjukkan dirimu lagi di hadapanku!" Nada suaranya berubah pelan.

"Hinata—"

"Kau yang pergi atau aku?"

"Baiklah. Aku akan pergi. Sekali lagi … Maafkan aku, Hinata!"

**Tap**

**Tap**

**Tap**

**BLAMM**

Langkah kaki Sasuke terdengar menjauh, diikuti suara debaman pintu yang tertutup.

Tinggallah Hinata seorang diri disana. Hembusan angin sore hari membelai seluruh tubuhnya, menggerakkan rambut panjangnya yang terurai. Perlahan lelehan air mata membasahi wajahnya. Ia menangis dalam diam namun penuh kepedihan dan luka.

"Sepertinya aku terlahir hanya untuk merasakan penderitaan saja. Hahaha … Menyedihkan sekali kau, Hinata Hyuuga." Ia tertawa di tengah tangisannya. Menertawakan hidupnya sendiri. Menertawakan nasibnya yang selalu dipenuhi air mata kesedihan, bukan senyum kebahagiaan.

Satu langkah maju.

"Pertama Kedua orangtuaku pergi meninggalkanku."

Ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya satu langkah.

"Kedua Kakakku."

Kian melangkah maju menuju pembatas pagar.

"Kini pria yang kucintai pun pergi meninggalkanku."

Menghentikan langkahnya karena sudah tak ada lagi alas untuk ia pijak.

"Ayah, Ibu, Kakak …" Ia menengadahkan wajahnya keatas langit, memejamkan matanya sembari membentangkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar. Menikmati hembusan angin yang menerpa, menikmati aroma bau khas tanah yang baru saja dibasahi air hujan.

"Aku akan menyusul kalian."

**BRUGG**

"HINATA…!" Teriak Sasuke keras ketika melihat tubuh Hinata tergeletak mengenaskan diatas tanah. Gadis itu terjun bebas, melakukan bunuh diri tepat di depan matanya. Namun ia sama sekali tak bisa mencegah ataupun menolongnya. Hanya bisa berteriak, memandangi sosok tubuh dipenuh darah yang telah tak bernyawa dengan pandangan yang tak bisa diartikan.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini?" Lirih Sasuke. Tubuhnya melemas, ia ambruk menggunakan kedua lututnya sebagai tumpuan. Air mata pun melesak keluar dengan sendirinya. Tangan kanannya terulur untuk mengusap darah yang memenuhi kepala dan wajah gadis itu. "HINATA…!" Teriakkannya menggelegar memecah keheningan Tokyo _Junior Highschool_ di sore hari. Tepat pukul 4, hari Sabtu tanggal 24 Januari tahun 20xx.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-TBC-**

* * *

><p><strong>#<span><em>Author's Notes<em>:**

_**Just 3 shoots.**_

**Chapter selanjutnya berisi _flashback_.**

**Mind to RnR? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Selamat membaca & Berkomentar!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ Chapter 2 ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Namaku Sasuke Uchiha. Kau?" Pria itu memiringkan kepalanya untuk melihat lebih jelas wajah seorang gadis yang kini tengah duduk di sampingnya. Gadis berambut indigo yang terurai panjang menutupi wajahnya, membuat siapapun akan kesulitan untuk melihat bagaimana rupa Si Gadis.

"Aku tak mau tahu namamu. Dan kau tak perlu tahu namaku." Suara dingin pun terdengar. Gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya. Manik lavender pun bertemu dengan onyx. Mereka bertatapan tanpa bicara. Hanya beberapa detik saja, karena Si Gadis segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya kemudian pergi meninggalkan Si Pria dalam kebingungan.

"Tck, gadis yang dingin dan angkuh." Sebuah senyum tipis tersungging di bibir pria itu. Tanpa sadar kedua matanya terus melihat kearah Si Gadis yang semakin menjauh dari pandangannya. "Aku pasti mendapatkannya."

Tanpa mereka tahu, bahwa di Taman itulah awal takdir mereka. Sebuah takdir yang Tuhan goreskan untuk kedua insan manusia itu. Takdir tak terduga yang penuh dengan perkara, air mata, dan senyum bahagia.

**X X X**

"Hari ini kita akan kedatangan murid baru. Silahkan masuk!" Ujar pria berambut perak yang berstatus sebagai guru Biologi tersebut.

Setelah berkata demikian, dari balik pintu yang tertutup muncullah sosok pria tinggi berambut raven _blue dark_. Berjalan masuk ke dalam kelas, berdiri di depan semua murid dengan ekspresi wajah datar.

"Perkenalkan dirimu!" Perintah Sang Guru.

"Namaku Sasuke Uchiha." Singkat, padat, dan jelas. Sungguh tipikal orang yang tak suka berbasa-basi.

Semua murid menatapnya dengan tatapan berbagai arti. Namun kebanyakan dari mereka (terutama para gadis) mengagumi ketampanan serta sikap _cool_nya. Kecuali satu gadis yang kelihatan tak tertarik sama sekali. Justru buku novel di tangannya lebih menarik dibandingkan pria itu. Sejak kedatangan Si Murid Baru, ia sama sekali tak bergeming. Terlalu fokus pada deretan huruf yang tercetak di dalam buku bersampul merah muda miliknya. Tak mempedulikan sekitarnya yang mulai berisik membicarakan kedatangan penghuni baru di kelasnya itu.

"Baiklah, silahkan kau duduk di tempat yang masih kosong." Kembali Sang Guru mengeluarkan perintahnya yang segera diikuti Sasuke tanpa banyak bicara.

**SRETT**

Suara kursi bergeser membuat perhatian Si Gadis berambut indigo sedikit teralihkan. Mata lavendernya kini bertemu dengan mata onyx milik Sasuke. Mereka saling menatap dalam beberapa detik, hingga suara bariton Sasuke terdengar: "Boleh aku duduk disini?"

"Terserah." Tanggap gadis itu acuh. Kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat terganggu.

"Kita bertemu lagi." Sasuke duduk di sebelah gadis itu. Menyunggingkan senyum tipis yang mampu membuat semua gadis di kelas terpesona. "Jadi … Siapa namamu?" Mata kelamnya tetap tertuju pada makhluk indah di dekatnya.

Tak mendapat respon. Gadis itu tak menganggap keberadaan Sasuke. Raut wajahnya dingin, tak bersahabat.

"Buku apa yang sedang kau baca hingga aku diacuhkan seperti ini?" Tanpa sungkan Sasuke mengambil buku di tangan gadis itu, membuatnya menerima tatapan tajam dari Si Pemilik.

"Kembalikan bukuku dan jangan ganggu aku!" Ujar gadis itu dingin.

"Tidak sebelum kau menyebutkan siapa namamu." Sasuke tersenyum menang.

Belum sempat gadis itu akan kembali berkata, sebuah suara menginterupsi perbincangan mereka. "Hinata Hyuuga dan Sasuke Uchiha … Kalian bisa melanjutkan perbincangan kalian setelah pelajaranku selesai."

"Maaf." Tukas Sasuke singkat sembari menyunggingkan senyum tipis yang lagi-lagi membuat jantung para gadis berdebar-debar. Ia mendekatkan dirinya pada gadis itu seraya berbisik, "Akhirnya aku mengetahui namamu. Hinata Hyuuga ... Salam kenal."

**X X X**

Hinata memutar bola matanya malas melihat keberadaan pria berambut pantat ayam yang terus saja mengikutinya kemanapun ia pergi. Padahal ia sudah bersikap dingin dan acuh, namun pria itu sama sekali tak merasa jera ataupun bosan. Sungguh mengganggu dan menyebalkan!

"Hey!" Akhirnya Hinata mengeluarkan suara. Menghentikan langkahnya sejenak tanpa melihat wajah lawan bicaranya, "Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan dariku?"

"Aku punya nama. Panggil namaku!" Ujar Sasuke tanpa menjawab pertanyaan dari Hinata.

"Aku tak peduli. Dan itu tak penting bagiku." Hinata mulai kesal. Mencoba menahan diri agar tak melayangkan tinjuan mautnya pada pria di sampingnya. "Jawab pertanyaanku!" Desisnya tak sabar.

"Aku hanya ingin berteman denganmu. Apa itu salah?" Ujar Sasuke santai.

"Ya. Karena aku tak ingin berteman denganmu atau siapapun juga. Jadi lebih baik mulai sekarang kau jangan pernah mengikutiku lagi! Aku sangat terganggu dengan keberadaanmu." Ketus Hinata. Mengungkapkan apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya selama tiga hari belakangan ini.

Itu adalah kalimat terpanjang yang pernah diucapkannya setelah kepergian Sang Kakak dua tahun lalu.

**GREPP**

Sasuke mencekal tangan Hinata saat gadis itu akan beranjak pergi meninggalkannya. Semakin kuat dan erat karena Hinata berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkramannya.

"Kau tak bisa memerintahku." Desis Sasuke tajam. Menarik tangan Hinata hingga tubuh mereka bertubrukkan. Kini tubuh mungil Hinata berada dalam pelukkan Sasuke. "Dan kau tak bisa melarangku untuk berhenti mengikutimu karena aku menginginkannya."

"Lepaskan aku, brengsek!" Umpat Hinata emosi.

"Wah ternyata mulutmu tak hanya tajam tapi kasar. Tak baik seorang gadis berbicara seperti itu." Seringai Sasuke mengembang. Puas karena berhasil membuat gadis angkuh dan dingin seperti Hinata merasa gusar dalam kungkungannya.

"Lepaskan aku sebelum kau menyesal!" Ancam Hinata tak lagi mencoba melepaskan diri.

"Memang apa yang akan kau lakukan hm?" Tanya Sasuke menantang. Melesakkan kepalanya pada leher jenjang Hinata. Menghirup aroma khas yang menguar dari sana.

"DASAR PRIA MESUM BRENGSEK!" Bentak Hinata murka. Menginjak kaki Sasuke keras, kemudian mendorong tubuhnya ke lantai setelah memberikan satu pukulan di perutnya.

"Ouch! Gadis itu benar-benar…" Sasuke meringis kesakitan sembari memegangi perutnya yang terkena pukulan. Memandangi punggung mungil Hinata yang semakin menjauh. "Menarik." Imbuhnya lagi. Sebuah senyuman miring menghiasi bibirnya.

**X X X**

Perpustakaan sangatlah sepi. Hanya ada petugas dan seorang murid yang ada disana. Ia duduk seorang diri di sudut ruangan. Menyimpan kepalanya diatas meja. Terdengar dengkuran halus dari bibirnya. Ia tengah tertidur. Suatu kebiasaan yang selalu dilakukan jika jam pelajaran di sekolah telah selesai. Ia terlalu malas pulang ke rumah. Lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu di luar, salah satunya di perpustakaan.

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul lima sore. Dan itu berarti perpustakaan akan segera tutup. Namun ia masih terlelap dalam tidurnya. Tak bergeming saat petugas perpustakaan mengunci pintu dan pergi meninggalkannya sendirian disana. Melupakan kenyataan bahwa masih ada seorang murid di dalam ruangan selain dirinya. Murid bername tag Hinata Hyuuga.

"Hoamm …" Hinata menguap lebar. Menggeliatkan tubuhnya sejenak, melihat ke sekeliling ruangan yang gelap, sepi, dan menakutkan. Ia berdiri dengan gusar. Berjalan cepat menuju pintu yang tak bisa dibukanya karena telah terkunci.

"Tck, sial. Aku terkunci disini. Lagi." Hinata menghela nafas berat. Berjalan menuju meja terdekat dengan pintu setelah menyalakan lampu agar ruangan menjadi terang. "Menginap disini lebih baik daripada di rumah." Ujarnya lagi. Menyimpan kepalanya diatas meja untuk melanjutkan tidur.

Satu jam kemudian.

Tidur Hinata terganggu oleh sentuhan tangan seseorang di kepalanya. Ia terpaksa membuka mata, dan pemandangan yang ditangkap pertama kali adalah wajah tampan dari sosok yang dikenalnya tengah menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman. Sasuke Uchiha.

"Apa tidurmu nyenyak?" Tanya Sasuke santai tak peduli raut wajah terkejut Hinata.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" Hinata segera menjauhkan diri. Terbangun sempurna dan berdiri dari tempatnya.

"Menemanimu sekaligus menolongmu."Jawab Sasuke ringan.

"Bagaimana kau tahu aku ada disini?"

"Lampu yang menyala menandakan ada seseorang di dalam ruangan. Aku penasaran lalu membuka pintu dengan paksa, dan ternyata kau ada disini sedang tertidur dengan tenangnya." Sasuke tersenyum aneh. Membuat Hinata merasakan firasat buruk.

"Oh begitu." Ujar Hinata singkat. Tak ingin bicara banyak. Menyambar tas diatas meja kemudian berjalan pergi. "Terimakasih sudah membuka pintunya."

**GREPP**

**BRUKK**

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Sentak Hinata gusar saat Sasuke menarik tangannya seraya mendorong tubuhnya keatas meja. Menindih tubuh mungilnya tanpa sungkan.

Firasat buruknya menjadi nyata.

"Akan kuberikan dua pilihan." Ujar Sasuke. Tangannya bergerak menyentuh pipi Hinata, "Jadilah temanku atau jadilah kekasihku!" Seringai muncul di wajahnya.

"Tidak keduanya." Ketus Hinata. "Lepaskan aku! Dasar gila!" Tatapan matanya tajam.

"Oh bagaimana kalau kau menjadi istriku saja hm?" Tangan Sasuke semakin berani. Mulai bergerak untuk membuka kancing seragam Hinata.

"BAIKLAH. AKU MAU JADI TEMANMU." Teriak Hinata kesal.

"Terimakasih." Sasuke tersenyum kemudian menjauh dari tubuh Hinata. "Ayo pulang! Hari sudah malam." Ia mengulurkan tangannya.

Hinata menatap Sasuke penuh ketidakmengertian. Namun entah mengapa tangannya bergerak untuk menerima uluran tangan dari Sasuke, seakan terhipnotis oleh mata kelam pria itu.

'Dasar pria aneh! Aku tak mengerti apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya. Kenapa ia begitu ingin berteman denganku?' Batin Hinata.

'Akhirnya kau mau berteman denganku meski dengan sedikit ancaman dan paksaan.' Batin Sasuke.

**X X X**

"Kau sekelompok denganku. Nanti sepulang sekolah kita kerjakan tugas di rumahmu." Ujar Sasuke seenaknya. Tak mempedulikan tatapan protes yang dilayangkan Hinata.

"Kenapa kau selalu seenaknya?" Dengus Hinata pasrah. Mengenal Sasuke selama sebulan ini membuatnya cukup mengenal bagaimana pribadi pria itu.

"Suapi aku!" Sasuke membuka mulutnya. Meminta suapan makanan dari Hinata. Kebiasaan yang selalu ia lakukan sebulan belakangan. Hubungan mereka menjadi lebih baik dan berkembang dari sebelumnya. Bahkan Hinata mulai merasa nyaman dan menerima kehadiran Sasuke dalam hidupnya.

"Tck, kenapa aku merasa menjadi pembantumu bukan temanmu?" Gerutu Hinata yang entah ke berapa kalinya. Setiap hari selalu mengeluarkan gerutuan yang sama, namun tetap saja melakukan apa yang dikatakan Sasuke. Menyuapi pria itu.

"Kau bukan pembantuku." Ujar Sasuke. Sebuah ucapan yang juga sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. "Kau juga bukan temanku." Namun ucapan yang ini sangat berbeda dari yang biasa. Membuat Hinata mendongak untuk menatap wajah Sasuke yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Lalu aku siapamu? Kau anggap aku apa selama ini?" Tanya Hinata dingin. Entah kenapa hatinya sedikit tak suka mendengar pernyataan yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke.

"Kau kekasihku." Bisik Sasuke tepat di telinga Hinata.

"Gila! Sejak kapan aku menjadi kekasihmu?" Hinata tersenyum sinis. Membereskan kotak bekal makan siangnya. Bersiap pergi dari tempat biasa mereka menghabiskan waktu istirahat, yaitu di atap.

"Sejak saat ini." Tegas Sasuke. Menahan tangan Hinata agar tak pergi. "Kau mau kan jadi kekasihku, Hinata?" Menatap serius kedua mata bening gadis itu.

"Kau suka sekali mempermainkanku ya? Maaf saja. Tapi kali ini aku tak mau masuk ke dalam permainanmu." Hinata menghempaskan tangan Sasuke kasar. Melanjutkan langkah yang sempat terhenti.

"Aku menyukaimu sejak pertama kali kita bertemu." Ungkap Sasuke membuat Hinata menghentikan langkahnya. "Di Taman Kota, sore hari di hari minggu. Kau mengingat itu?"

Diam.

Hening.

Hinata tak bersuara, tak juga bergerak. Ia terlalu bingung dengan situasi ini. Tak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana. Tak tahu harus berbicara apa.

"Kau pasti lupa." Suara Sasuke terdengar kecewa. "Padahal aku tak pernah melupakanmu sejak saat itu. Bahkan aku selalu berusaha mencari tahu tentangmu dan mengikutimu sampai ke sekolah ini. Kau tahu mengapa aku melakukan semua itu? Itu karena aku menyukaimu. Aku mencintaimu, Hinata." Ungkapnya membuka semua hal yang selama ini disembunyikan.

"Apa yang semua yang kau katakan itu jujur?" Tanya Hinata terdengar ragu dan meminta kepastian. Masih tak berniat membalikkan tubuhnya untuk mengahadap Sasuke.

"Aku serius, Hinata." Ujar Sasuke sungguh-sungguh. Melangkah mendekati Hinata, mendekap tubuhnya dari belakang. "Jika aku tak serius, untuk apa aku sampai mengejarmu ke sekolah ini hm?"

"Mungkin aku akan sedikit mempercayaimu." Ujar Hinata sembari mengumbar senyum tulus yang menunjukkan rasa bahagia. Sebuah senyuman yang sudah lama tak diperlihatkan olehnya sejak kematian kedua orang tua dan Kakaknya.

"Jadi bagaimana?" Tanya Sasuke. Melepas pelukkan kemudian membalik tubuh Hinata agar saling berhadapan, "Kau mau menjadi kekasihku?" Ia kembali menanyakan hal yang sama seperti tadi.

Sebuah anggukan pelan dari Hinata menjadi jawaban yang diinginkan Sasuke. Pria itu segera memeluk tubuh gadisnya erat, "Aku mencintaimu." Sebuah ciuman ringan dan lembut mendarat di bibir tipis Hinata.

Ciuman pertama mereka di hari pertama mereka sebagai sepasang kekasih.

**X X X**

Mereka lelah seharian bermain di taman hiburan. Menaiki berbagai macam wahana yang ada disana tanpa ada yang terlewat. Tertawa bersama. Sangat menikmati kencan mereka yang ke sekian kalinya, di tempat yang berbeda-beda.

Hinata dan Sasuke. Dua insan manusia itu semakin hari semakin lekat. Perasaan mereka pun bertambah kuat. Kedatangan Sasuke ke dalam hidup Hinata telah membawa perubahan cukup besar baginya. Hinata tak lagi menjadi seorang gadis yang dingin. Sedikitnya ia telah terbuka dan bersikap hangat pada Sasuke. Hanya pada pria itu. Karena hanya pria itu yang ia percayai setelah kedua orangtua dan Kakaknya.

"Kau senang?" Tanya Sasuke pada Hinata yang tengah asyik menikmati es krim cokelat kesukaannya.

"Iya. Terimakasih." Ujar Hinata tersenyum manis. "Kau mau?" Tawarnya, menyodorkan es krim miliknya.

"Kau tahu aku tak suka makanan manis, Hinata." Ujar Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya pertanda menolak. "Seharusnya kau menawariku hal lain."

"Apa?" Tanya Hinata kembali menikmati es krimnya.

"Ini." Tangan Sasuke mengusap bibir Hinata pelan. "Aku ingin ini." Seringai khasnya mengembang.

"Mesum." Ujar Hinata dengan wajah merona. Namun tak menolak saat bibir Sasuke menempel di bibirnya. Melumat pelan namun _intens_. Tak membiarkan Hinata untuk bernafas barang sejenak saja.

Mereka saling mengecap rasa bibir masing-masing di bawah sinar rembulan. Di Taman Kota, tempat awal mereka dipertemukan.

**X X X**

"Akhirnya tugas kita selesai juga." Sasuke menggeliatkan tubuhnya yang pegal setelah berjam-jam berkutat dengan tugas biologi yang cukup sulit dan rumit untuk dipecahkan.

"Sudah malam. Sebaiknya kau pulang sekarang." Ujar Hinata tanpa basa-basi menyuruh Sasuke pergi.

"Kau mengusir kekasihmu?" Sasuke berjengit kesal. "Keterlaluan sekali. Baru juga kita selesai mengerjakan tugas, kau langsung menyuruhku pulang tanpa memberiku makan malam terlebih dulu." Ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada sofa yang tengah diduduki.

"Kau lapar?" Tanya Hinata polos.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Sasuke cepat.

"Baiklah. Aku akan membuatkanmu makanan." Hinata beranjak pergi menuju ke dapur. Bersiap untuk mengolah masakan yang mudah dan cepat untuk dibuat.

"Mau masak apa?" Sasuke duduk di meja makan, sementara Hinata sibuk menyiapkan makanan.

"Nasi omelet." Hinata menggerakkan tangannya lincah bagaikan chef profesional. Mengolah bahan masakan yang dibutuhkan dengan gerakan cepat dan lihai. "Tunggu dan jadilah anak baik ya, Sasu-_chan_!" Ujarnya lagi bernada jahil. Tersenyum kecil karena ia paling suka membuat panggilan tersebut untuk Sasuke. Sebuah panggilan yang menurutnya manis dan cocok untuk pria itu.

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu!" Tukas Sasuke tak suka. Menopang wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan sembari memperhatikan gerak-gerik Hinata.

"Panggilan itu sangat cocok untukmu. Sungguh!" Hinata masih ingin menjahili Sasuke. Tak mempedulikan wajah masam Sang Kekasih.

"Aku bukan anak kecil. Hanya anak kecil yang dipanggil seperti itu."

"Justru saat kau merengek lebih terlihat seperti anak kecil di mataku."

"Aku tidak merengek."

"Kau semakin lucu, Sasu-_chan_."

**SRETT**

**GREPP**

Sasuke menggeser kursi yang ia duduki, berjalan mendekati Hinata kemudian mendekap tubuhnya dari belakang. Menelusuri leher jenjang gadis itu menggunakan hidungnya seraya berbisik parau, "Apa sekarang kau masih menganggapku seperti anak kecil?"

"Le-lepaskan aku! A-aku sedang memasak, Sasuke." Hinata mulai panik. Kinerja jantungnya berubah cepat. Rona merah pun menghiasi wajahnya.

"Kenapa? Kau takut pada anak kecil sepertiku hm?" Goda Sasuke sembari mengeratkan pegangan tangannya di pinggang Hinata, sedangkan sebelah tangannya bergerak menyentuh gundukkan kenyal milik gadis itu. Meremasnya pelan hingga suara desahan pun terdengar.

"Mesum! Lepaskan aku dan biarkan aku melanjutkan masakanku! Bukankah kau lapar?" Hinata berusaha bersikap tenang.

"Iya aku sangat lapar. Tapi yang ingin kumakan sekarang adalah kau, Hinata." Bisik Sasuke seduktif. Menjilat cuping telinga Hinata perlahan.

"A-ahh … Sasuke … Jangan!" Nafas Hinata mulai tak beraturan. Merasakan sesuatu yang aneh ketika Sasuke menyentuh tubuhnya. Memberikan tanda kepemilikan di sekitar leher dan bahunya.

"Aku menginginkanmu." Sasuke membalik tubuh Hinata, meraup bibir mungilnya tanpa memberikan waktu pada gadis itu menjawab.

Kegiatan mereka malam itu menjadi sesuatu yang menyenangkan dan lebih jauh dari sebelumnya. Penuh gairah dan panas. Saling memiliki satu sama lain. Saling mendesahkan nama dalam deru nafas disertai peluh yang membasahi tubuh polos mereka.

Malam itu Sasuke dan Hinata telah melakukan sesuatu yang tak seharusnya dilakukan oleh remaja seperti mereka. Namun apa daya? Nafsu dan hasrat yang besar mengalahkan semuanya. Mereka saling menginginkan satu sama lain, tanpa paksaan. Melainkan atas dasar cinta dan suka rela.

**X X X**

"Kok Sasuke mau sih sama gadis aneh dan _freak_ seperti ia?"

"Entahlah. Mungkin Sasuke diguna-guna olehnya."

"Iya bisa jadi. Jika tidak, mana mungkin Sasuke mau."

"Pantas saja ia selalu bersikap aneh dan menyendiri, ternyata ia punya ilmu hitam."

"Berbahaya dekat-dekat dengannya. Sebaiknya kita semakin menjaga jarak dengan gadis aneh itu."

"Iya benar."

Hinata harus banyak menghela nafas berat. Kasak-kusuk para siswi yang merasa iri dan tak suka atas hubungannya dengan Sasuke selalu ia dengar setiap hari. Membuat telinga panas. Namun ia tak pernah menggubrisnya. Berjalan terus ke depan, seolah menutup telinga. Bersikap acuh dan dingin seperti biasa. Meski nyatanya dalam hati ia merasa sangat sakit dan terluka mendengar ucapan-ucapan buruk dari mereka.

'Biarkan saja mereka. Anggap semuanya angin lalu, Hinata.' Batin Hinata menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Berjalan menuju atap untuk menghabiskan bekal makan siangnya tanpa Sasuke. Karena entah mengapa pria itu selama tiga hari tak masuk sekolah tanpa memberikan surat keterangan ataupun kabar padanya.

**KRIETT**

Pintu atap terbuka. Hinata melangkah masuk. Duduk di tempat biasa, membuka bekal makanan miliknya dan segera melahapnya dengan tenang. Pikirannya menerawang jauh. Memikirkan Sang Kekasih yang tak kunjung memberikan kabar berita. Rasa khawatir pun muncul. Takut terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Sasuke.

"Sebenarnya kau kemana? Apa yang terjadi padamu? Bahkan satu pesan pun tak kudapatkan darimu." Ujar Hinata bermonolog. Memandangi langit yang nampak kelam pertanda akan turun hujan. Mengunyah makanannya tanpa minat.

"Sebaiknya aku menghubungi Sasuke." Ia merogoh saku blazernya untuk mengambil ponsel. Membuka kontak telepon untuk mencari nama Sasuke dan menekan tombol hijau.

Menunggu nada sambungan telepon. Menunggu Si Pemilik yang akan mengangkat telepon darinya.

**PIPP**

"Halo …" Terdengar suara di sebrang sana. Namun bukan suara Sasuke, melainkan suara seorang gadis yang seketika membuat jantung Hinata seakan berhenti berdetak.

"Halo …" Suara itu kembali terdengar.

Hinata tak mampu mengucapkan apapun meski otaknya memerintahkan untuk bicara. Ia terlalu terkejut saat ini.

"Apa ada orang disana?"

Hinata tetap diam.

"Siapa yang menelepon?" Suara ini. Suara bariton yang sangat dikenali Hinata. Suara Sasuke.

"Entahlah. Nomor tak dikenal. Ini masih tersambung, tapi daritadi ia tak bicara." Gadis di sebrang sana menjelaskan.

"Coba berikan padaku! Halo … Siapa ini?"

**PIPP**

Hinata mematikan sambungan teleponnya. Menggenggam erat telepon di tangannya. Tetesan air mata membasahi pipinya. Terasa sakit dan sesak di dadanya saat mendengar suara Sasuke dan gadis asing itu.

Mengapa ia merasa dikhianati?

"Aku tak boleh berpikiran buruk dulu. Sasuke pasti akan menjelaskan semuanya padaku nanti." Ujar Hinata berusaha berpikir positif.

**X X X**

"Maaf, aku tak memberimu kabar tiga hari kemarin. Kau pasti sangat khawatir padaku." Pria berambut raven yang membuat hati dan pikiran Hinata kacau beberapa hari ini akhirnya menunjukkan batang hidungnya.

"Jadi apa penjelasanmu?" Tanya Hinata dingin. Sikap dan sifat lamanya kembali muncul.

"Aku dan kedua orangtuaku pergi ke rumah Kakekku di luar kota. Beliau sedang sakit parah dan dirawat di rumah sakit. Aku terlalu kalut sampai melupakan ponselku dan tak menyentuhnya sedikitpun." Jelas Sasuke.

'Kau berbohong Sasuke.' Batin Hinata kecewa.

"Aku menghubungimu kemarin. Dan yang menerimanya adalah seorang gadis. Siapa ia? Dan lagi, kenapa kau tak menyimpan nomorku? Sebenarnya kau menganggapku apa selama ini, Sasuke? Jujurlah! Aku tak ingin sakit hati dan terluka lebih dari ini." Ujar Hinata santai. Dingin dan datar. Meski hatinya berteriak dan menangis karena dibohongi oleh Sasuke. Pria yang telah ia percayai. Pria yang sangat ia cintai.

"I-itu … Hinata … A-aku …" Sasuke mendadak tergagap. Tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Hinata dengan lancar. Suaranya tercekat di tenggorokkan. Lidahnya kelu.

"Kau tak bisa menjelaskannya, Sasuke." Ujar Hinata dingin melebihi es. "Kau sudah membohongiku. Aku bisa merasakannya. Hati seorang wanita lebih tajam dan sensitif. Kau tahu itu bukan?"

"Hinata …"

"Sudahlah. Aku tak perlu penjelasanmu sekarang. Karena semuanya sudah jelas bagiku. Kau membohongiku. Itu berarti hubungan kita ini sudah tak bisa dilanjutkan lagi. Kebohongan adalah awal yang akan menghancurkan sebuah hubungan. Mulai sekarang kita akhiri saja sem—"

**GREPP**

**CUPP**

Sasuke menerjang Hinata. Membungkam mulutnya dengan ciuman yang menuntut dan agresif.

"Maafkan aku!" Lirih Sasuke setelah melepaskan ciumannya. "Sepertinya aku tak bisa menyembunyikannya lagi." Ia menghela nafas berat. Mempererat pelukkan di tubuh Hinata karena gadis itu terus saja berontak.

"Lepaskan aku!" Hinata sangat marah sekarang. Merasa dipermainkan.

"Baiklah aku akan jujur saja." Sentak Sasuke membuat Hinata diam, tak lagi berusaha melepaskan diri. "Sebenarnya aku sengaja melakukan semua itu demi mempersiapkan kejutan ulang tahunmu besok."

"A-apa maksudmu?" Hinata mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

"Bodoh!" Sasuke menempelkan dahinya di dahi Hinata. "Besok adalah hari ulang tahunmu. Aku sengaja tak masuk sekolah selama tiga hari, tak memberimu kabar agar kau merasa khawatir, lalu mengenai gadis yang mengangkat teleponmu, semua itu adalah rencanaku. Sengaja aku lakukan demi kejutan ulang tahunmu besok." Jelasnya panjang lebar.

Hinata mematung sesaat mendengar penjelasan Sasuke. Mengerjap pelan seperti orang bodoh.

"Aku pikir kau tak akan semarah ini. Aku kira semua akan berjalan lancar hingga besok. Tapi ternyata … Haahh … Ya sudahlah. Terpaksa aku bongkar semuanya sekarang saja. Maafkan aku sudah membuatmu sedih dan marah." Sasuke sedikit menjauhkan diri agar bisa menatap wajah cantik Hinata, mengusap wajahnya yang telah basah oleh air mata. 'Maafkan aku karena terpaksa membohongimu.' Lanjut Sasuke dalam hati, merasa sangat bersalah.

"Dasar Sasuke bodoh!" Hinata menghambur ke dalam pelukkan Sasuke. Menenggelamkan wajahnya diatas dada bidangnya. "Aku pikir kau mengkhianatiku. Aku pikir kau sudah bosan denganku."

"Tentu saja tidak. Maafkan aku! Jangan menangis lagi!" Sasuke membalas pelukkan lebih erat.

"Sasu-_chan_ bodoh!"

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu, Hinata!"

"Biar saja, Sasu-_chan_."

"Tck, sekali lagi kau memanggilku seperti itu maka aku akan memberikanmu pelajaran."

"Aku tak takut, Sasu-chan."

"Baiklah. Kau yang memintanya, Hinata."

Dan setelah itu terdengarlah teriakkan serta desahan Hinata, karena Sasuke kembali memakan gadis itu untuk yang kedua kalinya. Di tempat yang sama namun dalam waktu yang berbeda.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-TBC-**

* * *

><p><strong>#<em><span>Author's Notes<span>_:**

**Ini adalah sekelumit masa-masa kebersamaan SasuHina sebelum peristiwa tragis itu terjadi.**

**Chapter ini khusus menceritakan flashback saja.**

****Panjang banget ya, hehehe ...****

**Di chapter 3 (ending) adalah penentuan akhir dari cerita ini sekaligus menjelaskan apa sih yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan Sasuke?**

**Kenapa ia bisa setega itu pada Hinata? Padahal kalau dilihat-lihat, ia sangat mencintai Hinata.**

**Tapi kenapa ia seolah hanya mempermainkan Hinata saja?**

**Nah semua pertanyaan itu akan terjawab di chapter 3.**

**Lantas apakah Hinata benar-benar mati? Banyak yang bertanya ini ya.**

**Baik akan kujawab. Tentu saja Hinata mati. Jatuh dari lantai atas seperti itu, bisa bayangkan sendiri bagaimana kondisinya bukan?**

**Pokoknya lihat saja kelanjutan ceritanya!**

**Entah nanti akan ada gadis yang mirip Hinata atau Sasuke jadi gila. Semua tersimpan di chapter 3 :D**

**Akhir kata, terimakasih sudah membaca. Terimakasih juga untuk yang telah memberikan review, memfollow dan memfavorite FF ini.**

**Balasan review lewat PM.**


End file.
